Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh is the leader and head mage of the 10 High Reapers. His age is currently unknown and has been rumored to walk the Earth with historical figures such as Julius Ceaser and Jesus of Nazareth. Appearance Gilgamesh is a tall and dignified young man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame. He is described as handsome with an elegant face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. He has a "perfect, Golden-proportioned body" described as emanating majesty that makes flames surrounding him afraid to come close. He normally wears golden armor that makes a heavy first impression on those he encounters. Personality Gilgamesh is extremely arrogant and selfish, believing himself to be the sole potentate and only king of the world even many millennia after his death. He cannot acknowledge the authority of anyone, including that of other kings and especially that of the gods. He considers all those around him as inferior due to this fact, viewing all other kings and heroes as a collection of mongrels, and loathes any individual who would try to be on the same level as him. The only exception is the unknown member of the 10 High Reapers, who he considered to be his equal and only friend. He responds to Paradox's request to form an alliance with him by saying "It is unfortunate, but I do not require a second friend. Past and future, my companion will only be one." He believes that all who look upon him, when he honors them with his presence, should be able to recognize him instantly, and feels that the ignorance of not knowing him is worthy of death. If anyone so much as looks upon him with a "lowly and filthy" gaze, it is an intolerable disgrace for a nobleman who claims the title of king more so than anyone else. This is enough to make that person a complete malefactor in his eyes, instantly marked for death. He doesn't view the modern world as worthy of having him rule over it because humanity has become too weak. Story History ~ (TBA when I feel like it) ~ Powers and Abilities Gilgamesh has an extremely unorthodox way of fighting. He usually stands there and lets his opponents attack him, even if it results in him taking some damage. This is because his golden armor absorbs any form of energy (ki, chakra, mana) and converts into mana. A portion of the converted mana to heal the attacked area. Despite this, Gilgamesh is very quick reaching speeds of 299 792 458 m/s (the speed of light) and an equally fast reaction time to match that. Gilgamesh has also been noted to posses the strength of a God because of Avalon (in which he absorbed). Gilgamesh has the following powers: *All the powers of each mage in the 10 High Reapers- This is something the leader alone is granted. Because of the command seal link, Gilgamesh can use and access every single ability of a mage in the 10 High Reapers *Ki absorption *Noble Phantasm- Gilgamesh's noble phantasm is the Gate of Babylon, even though other members can use it. Gilgamesh uses it in a special way that each treasure has a healing bane that prevents the body from healing or regenerating. The weapons are also laced with a respiration poison that weakens the bodies breathing. The final thing about the weapons is that when touched by someone (who isn't Gilgamesh), it omits a curse on them. This curse is known as "Golden Hell", the curse allows Gilgamesh to make his opponent suddenly become engulfed in eternal golden flames that are blood seeking (like heat seeking but with blood). The flames can only be put out by Gilgamesh *Edo Mages- Gilgamesh can summon edo tensei like manifestations of each member of the 10 High Reapers (excluding himself) this technique has the same strength and weaknesses as Edo Tensei *Demon Summonings *Animal Summonings *Avalon- Avalon is a gift that was given to Gilgamesh from Zeus. When absorbed, it grants the user 100 percent healing, poison protection and unlimited mana, usually this would come at the cost of most of your life span. So Gilgamesh dies, every 2 weeks, however, he just comes back to life due to his immortality *Reflection- This a white screen that diverts attack back at the original user Category:Pages added by ParadoxSpiral Category:Mage Category:Mage Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II